Das Testament
by Dreamdance
Summary: Ein Testament soll geöffnet werden. Das von Severus Snape. Kein Spoiler DH.
1. Der Brief

Titel: Das Testament

Genres: Tragedy, Drama, Sad

Warnings: AU, Spoiler HBP

Beta: Nici Black

Dislclaimer: Alles -- Rowling, Idee -- Meine

Summary: Ein Testament soll geöffnet werden. Das von Severus Snape.

A/N: Halfbloodprince wird berücksichtigt, mit den Ausnahmen, dass Snape Dumbledore NICHT getötet hat und Harry nicht auf die Suche nach den Horkruxen geht.

* * *

**Kapitel 1: Der Brief**

«Mr Potter?»

Überrascht sah Harry auf. Dumbledore stand vor dem Tisch in der Bibliothek, den Harry beschlagnahmt hatte.

«Ja, Direktor?», lächelnd schüttelte der Schulleiter den Kopf.

«Du weißt doch, dass du mich Albus nennen sollst.», dann wurde sein Gesicht schlagartig wieder ernst, «Kommst du kurz mit in mein Büro?»

Überrascht nickte Harry. Er war einerseits froh Dumbledore – Albus, Harry! – wieder einmal zu sehen und auf der anderen Seite nervös, was es diesmal war. Froh, weil der Schulleiter nach dem Krieg ständig ins Ministerium musste um Tausend Dinge zu Protokoll zu geben: Wer seine Spione waren, wie sie vorgegangen waren, welche Mittel sie eingesetzt hatten und so weiter und so fort. Kaum bekam man ihn noch zu sehen, und wenn doch, dann waren die Gespräche kurz und hastig.

Nervös war Harry, da ihn Albus niemals ohne Grund sehen wollte. Entweder hatte er wieder etwas ausgefressen oder es war etwas, das nur ‚Der Held der Nation' erledigen konnte. Wie sehr Harry dieses Helden – Getue hasste! Harry hier, Harry da. Bitte ein Interview, ein Autogramm, ein Foto… Ständig irgendwer um ihn, nie hatte er seine Ruhe.

Aber gerade die brauchte er nach dem Kampf, in dem Voldemort gefallen war. Dieser Kampf hatte ihn an die Grenzen getrieben und dahinter, machte aus dem aufgeweckten Jungen einen ersten und überlegt handelnden Mann. Er hatte töten müssen, mehr als einmal, wie er gehofft hatte. Bellatrix, Rodolphus, Goyle Jr. und Voldemort.

Voldemort…

Er hatte diesen Mann gleichzeitig gehasst und respektiert. Er tötete seine Familie und war im Endeffekt verantwortlich für Sirius' Tod. Und doch…

Er war fast unsterblich geworden, entwarf einen Zauber der seine Untergebenen wortwörtlich an ihn band und meisterte einige der gefährlichsten und mächtigsten Zauber der Gegenwart.

Harry war tief in seinem Herzen gespalten, doch als sie sich auf dem Blutfeld – so wurde es vom Tagespropheten genannt, wegen der Unmengen an Blut die den Boden rot färbten – gegenüberstanden lächelte der Schlangenmensch zutiefst grausam und sagte dann:

Flashback 

«So sehen wir uns wieder, Harry Potter.», dann wechselte er ins Parsel, «Diesss wird dasss Ende für Einen von unsss. Wer wird esss sssein?»

Ohne Vorwarnung schleuderte er Harry einen Todesfluch entgegen. Dieser wich aus und vertraute nur noch seinen Instinkten. Die vielen Minuten, die sie gekämpft hatten, nahm Harry nicht wahr, nur das Sterben des Schlangenmenschen blieb in seinem Gedächtnis kleben.

Als der Fluch ihn einhüllte und ihn in grün leuchten ließ, verwandelte Voldemort sich in Tom Vorlost Riddle zurück.

Alles Schlangenartige fiel ab und vor Harry stand wieder der schlanke, schwarzhaarige Slytherin, nur ein wenig älter als er ihn im Tagebuch gesehen hatte. Die schwarzen Augen blickten ihn an, in seine Seele und ein ehrliches Lächeln huschte über seine Züge.

Dann löste er sich auf. Zerfiel vor Harrys Augen in Staub, der vom Sturmwind, den die Drachen verursachten, davon geweht wurde.

Flashback Ende 

Harry hatte noch einige Minuten erstarrt an der Stelle gestanden und dachte über den Tod Toms nach.

Denn ab diesem Moment konnte er ihn nicht mehr ‚Voldemort' nennen, nur noch Tom. Es war immer noch ein Funken des Jungen Tom Riddle vorhanden gewesen, in all den Jahren. Schließlich sammelt er Toms Zauberstab ein – den Bruder seines eigenen – und verließ das Schlachtfeld.

Der Stab war sicher versteckt in seiner Hemdinnentasche und erinnerte ihn täglich daran, was mit einem Menschen geschehen konnte, ließ er dem Hass und dem Zorn in sich freien Lauf. Keiner wusste etwas davon, noch nicht einmal Dumbledore.

Sie waren im Büro angekommen und Albus hieß Harry sich zu setzten. Der Direktor stieß einen tiefen Seufzer aus und blickte auf seinen Schreibtisch. Eine unangenehme Stille breitete sich zwischen ihnen aus. Nach einigen Minuten entschloss sich Harry, etwas zu sagen.

«Du wolltest mit mir reden?», Albus sah auf und allein der Ausdruck in seinen Augen erschreckte Harry.

«Was ist denn passiert?»

«Severus ist tot.»

Schon beim ersten Wort war Harry aufgefahren und hatte sich mit ausgestrecktem Zauberstab umgedreht. Lucius Malfoy zog anerkennend die Braue in die Höhe und meinte: «Ich sehe, ihre Reflexe sind nicht eingerostet.»

«Was wollen sie hier?», Lucius wollte etwas sagen, wurde jedoch von Dumbledore unterbrochen.

«Bitte, lasst das. Setzt euch lieber.», er blickte die beiden mit müden Augen an, «Ich habe einige Dinge zu verkünden. Harry, du weißt dass Lucius hier und Severus Spione waren?»

Langsam nickte Harry. Das war die Wahrheit. Zuerst hatte er sich ja geweigert zu glauben auch Malfoy würde spionieren, doch ein Traum über ein Gespräch von ihm mit Severus Snape hatte ihn eines besseren belehrt.

«Jetzt ist das geschehen, was ich befürchtet hatte. Einige überlebende Todesser erkannten Severus in der Nockturngasse und entführten ihn. Das aber erfuhren wir erst als ein Brief von Gringotts kam, der mich nach London einlud.», müde fuhr sich der Direktor über die Augen, «Dort gab man mir drei Briefe. Diese hier.», er hob die Hand und deutete auf drei versiegelte Briefe, «Das ist Severus Testament.», überrascht blickte Harry den alten Mann an.

«Warum bin ich dann…», er konnte nicht zu Ende sprechen, denn Dumbledore unterbrach ihn.

«Der Kobold gab mir auch einen Zettel auf dem, in Severus' Handschrift, stand, ihr zwei hättet bei seiner Testamentseröffnung anwesend zu sein.»

Wieder war Harry überrascht. Severus Snape wollte IHN hier haben? Das war ja mal was Neues… Er wurde aus seinen Gedanken gerissen als Dumbledore weiter redete.

«Das ist der erste Brief.», Albus hob einen Umschlag mit einer vergilbten Eins darauf in die Höhe. Langsam und vorsichtig brach er das Siegel, zog ein einziges beschriebenes Blatt hervor und begann zu lesen:

«Dieses Testament habe ich, Severus Snape, im vollen Bewusstsein geschrieben und es soll wortwörtlich erfüllt werden.

Meine Ländereien einschließlich der Burgen und Grundstücke sollen Lucius Malfoy gehören, meinem treuen Freund. Ich hoffe du gehst sorgsam damit um, Lucius.

Mein gesamter Goldvorrat in Gringotts soll mit sofortiger Wirkung in das Verließ von Harry James Potter überschrieben werden.», an dieser Stelle klappten sowohl Harry als auch Lucius der Mund auf, «Meine Bücher, Manuskripte, Patente und Räume in Hogwarts sollen auch ihm gehören. Ich erwarte von dir, dass du alles liest, Harry.

In diesem Moment wird alles überschrieben.

Albus Dumbledore soll den Siegelring behalten, den ich ihm geschenkt habe. Eine Kopie soll Harry James Potter übergeben werden. Zusätzlich sollten zwei Briefe erhalten worden sein.

Wenn nicht, mach den Kobolden von Gringotts die Hölle heiß, Albus! Sind sie also da , soll der mit dem silbernen Siegel Lucius Malfoy übergeben werden und der mit dem Grünen Harry James Potter.

Albus, dir muss ich doch nichts mehr erklären, oder? Nun ja, wenn doch, dann hast du eben Pech gehabt.

Signiert von Severus Snape am 01.08.1992», Dumbledore blickte auf.

Lucius Malfoy war Kalkweiß geworden und starrte auf das Pergament als wolle er sich versichern, dass es kein geschmackloser Scherz war. Harry hatte dieselbe Gesichtsfarbe, doch er blickte starr geradeaus und nahm nichts wahr. Seine Gedanken wirbelten durcheinander.

Snape hatte ihm sein gesamtes Wissen vermachtet! Und das Geld, das nach Lucius Gesichtsausdruck nicht gerade sehr wenig sein konnte… Snape hatte ihn als ERBEN eingesetzt! Die Patente allein, die dieser Mann gestellt hatten, warfen mindestens 30 Galleonen pro MONAT ab.

Herrgott, warum nur?

Severus Snape hatte ihn gehasst, ihm das Leben schwer gemacht, wo er nur konnte. Ihn immer nur als kleinen Jungen behandelt, egal wie alt er gewesen war. Eigentlich war er der Einzige gewesen, der in Harry nicht den Held gesehen hatte… Nach einigen Minuten blickte er wieder auf.

«Warum?»

Das Einzige was ihm wirklich klar war; warum? Dumbledore sah ihm aus geröteten Augen entgegen – hatte er gerade geweint? – und übergab ihm still den Umschlag mit dem grünen Siegel.

«Das sollte er dir selbst erklären.», dann, nach einer kurzen Pause fügte er noch hinzu: «Du bist für Heute und Morgen entschuldigt.»

Noch immer innerlich erstarrt verließ Harry den Raum und ging, den Brief fest umklammert, in den Gryffindor – Gemeinschaftsraum. Er konnte jetzt nicht allein in der Bibliothek sitzen. Das Portrait öffnete sich und Harry betrat den Raum. Automatisch suchten seine Augen die Sessel nach seinen zwei längsten Freunden ab…Resigniert schüttelte er den Kopf. Wann würde er sich nur daran gewöhnen?

Ron… Er starb in der Schlacht, von Rodolphus mitten in den Kopf geschockt. Hermine… Sie hatte alles überstanden, noch dazu schwanger! Doch sie überlebte die Geburt ihrer Tochter nicht. Harry hatte die Patenschaft übernommen, wie seine Freundin es gewollt hatte und ihr auch den Namen gegeben, den Hermine im Sinn gehabt hatte.

Maria war inzwischen zwei Jahre alt und quicklebendig bei ihrer Pflegefamilie untergebracht. Bei Remus und Tonks, die beide das Massaker überlebt hatten. In den Ferien besuchte Harry sie, und mit jedem Jahr wurde deutlich, wie sehr sie ihrer Mutter ähnlich war.

Dieselben langen braunen Haare – ohne Locken -, denselben Wissensdurst. Alles was sie sah musste sie auseinander nehmen. So wurde die Uhr in dem Häuschen auf dem Boden zerbrochen um zu sehen, was drin war. Harry selbst fand das witzig und gleichzeitig zog sich etwas in ihm zusammen. Sie erinnerte ihn so sehr an Hermine…

Er tauchte wieder aus seiner Gedankenwelt auf und sah, dass Neville ihm entgegenkam. Besorgt blickte ihn der Freund an.

«Was ist denn, Harry?», er lächelte Neville nur an.

«Die Erinnerung an Hermine und Ron.», der Nebel der Trauer zog nun auch über Nevilles Augen, «Außerdem ist Snape tot.», überrascht blickte ihn der Andere an.

«Oh…», mehr sagte Neville nicht.

«Ich muss einen Brief lesen, könntest du bitte aufschauen ob mich jemand beim lesen beobachtet? Danke dir.»

Doch mit dem Lesen begann er noch nicht, zuerst musterte er den Gryffindor. Er wirkte älter als die anderen Siebtklässler und Harry wusste auch warum. Körperlich war er älter, da jeder das restliche Schuljahr nach dem Krieg ausgesetzt hatte und dadurch eine Klasse wiederholte. Neville war also jetzt 18 statt 17. Und Seelisch älter, da auch er wiederholt getötet hatte. Dieses eine Jahr hatte allen, die mitgekämpft hatten, unglaublich geholfen. Dennoch war die Umstellung vom erwachsenen Kämpfer zum Schuljungen hart.

Niemand, auch nicht das Ministerium, zweifelte daran, dass die Generation des zweiten Krieges auch dann Erwachsen war, wenn sie noch nicht 17 Jahre zählte. Harry riss sich aus seinen düsteren Gedanken los und öffnete endlich den Brief. Das Siegel zerbröselte unter seinen Fingern und er zog ein Bündel dicht beschriebener Blätter heraus. Harry entfaltete das erste Blatt.

«So ist es also geschehen, man hat mich doch noch gefunden und getötet. Ich hatte gehofft, das würde erst nach Beendigung deines siebten Schuljahres stattfinden, doch man kann das Schicksal nicht ändern. Schon damals fürchtete ich, dass ich dir nichts persönlich erzählen könnte und schrieb deshalb diesen Brief.

Die nächsten Blätter enthalten das, was man im Volksmund ‚Das Erbe' nennt, nämlich meine Lebensgeschichte. Du sollst das erfahren, denn ich habe geschworen, dir alles zu erzählen, hättest du nur vor meinem Tod die Schule abgeschlossen. So wäre es vielleicht einfacher geworden und doch auch nicht. Das kommt auf dich an.

Eins muss ich schon vornweg nehmen, denn das ist der wirkliche Grund, warum ich dir das überhaupt schreibe. James und Lily hatten nie ein Kind.», bitte lass ihn schreiben, ich bin adoptiert und nicht das was ich denke, betete Harry, «Denn du bist mein Sohn, nicht James'.»

«Nein!»

Schneeweiß und zitternd sprang Harry von seinem Sessel auf.

«Nein, das darf nicht sein!»

Er betrachtete die Blätter am Boden und noch immer schrie es in ihm ‚Nein, nein, das kann nicht sein, das darf nicht sein'.

«Harry, was ist los?», drang Nevilles Stimme zu ihm vor. Verwirrt blickte er auf.Der ganze Gemeinschaftsraum blickte ihn erschrocken an. Hatte er das eben laut gesagt?

«Du hast geschrieen, geht's dir nicht gut?» Oops!

«Geht schon, Neville. Ich habe mich nur erschreckt. Ich bin dann mal am See.»

Dann flüchtete Harry aus dem Raum und verließ die geschockten Schüler und einen sehr besorgten Neville. Harry rannte durch das Schloss, die Treppen hinunter und in die Eingangshalle.

«Mr Potter, Rennen ist verboten. 5 Punkte Abzug!» , Ohne aufzublicken antwortete er dem Tränkelehrer, den sie seit Anfang des Schuljahres hatten.

«Ja, Sir.»

Trotzdem rannte er durch das Tor hinaus auf die Hogwarts – Gründe und ignorierte die wütenden Rufe des Lehrers. Er lief den Weg zum See hinunter und ließ sich in der Nähe der Peitschenden Weide nieder.

Das konnte, durfte nicht sein! Seine Mutter hatte KEINE Affäre mit Snape gehabt!

Nein.

Nein.

Nein.

Nein.

Nein.

Nein.

Blindwütig schlug er auf den Boden ein.

Nein!

Warum Snape? Da wäre doch Sirius besser gewesen! Dieser schleimige, heuchlerische, kriecherische, falsche Bastard! Hatte einfach seine Mutter geschwängert und dann nicht einmal den Mut gehabt, zu ihm zu stehen!

Er wollte ihn nicht…

Nun brachen endlich die Tränen hervor, die der Schock unterdrückt hatte. Hemmungslos heulend brach Harry auf dem Gras zusammen. Sein Körper zuckte und er konnte sich einfach nicht einkriegen.

Sein leiblicher, lebendiger Vater wollte ihn nicht!


	2. Das Erbe

Warnings: AU, Spoiler HBP

Beta: Nici Black

Dislclaimer: Alles -- Rowling, Idee -- Meine

A/N: Ja, ich weiß, Harry durfte schon vor dem fünftem Jahr in Dudley's Zimmer wohnen, aber es passt so guuut!

* * *

**Kapitel 2: Das Erbe**

Als Harry endlich aufhören konnte zu weinen, war das Mittagessen längst vorbei. Mit geröteten Augen blickte er auf den See und sah doch nicht das Wasser. Snape war sein Vater.

Stopp.

Severus war sein Vater. Das hörte sich schon besser an. Sofern er akzeptieren wollte, wie sein Vater wirklich hieß, sollte er ihn auch so nennen. Und wenn es nur in Gedanken war.

Eine halbe Stunde saß er so am See und schob in seinem Kopf den Satz «Severus ist mein Vater.» so lange herum, bis er sich angenehm anhörte. Dann musste er es nur noch aussprechen.

«Se..Seve..Severus ist me..mein Vat..Vater.»

Endlich, nach viel Stocken und einigen Pausen zwischen den Wörtern, hatte er es tatsächlich ausgesprochen.

«Severus Snape ist mein Vater!»

Harry fühlte sich besser. Jetzt konnte er auch wieder in den Gemeinschaftsraum zurück, ohne dass er sofort zusammenzuckte, wenn ihn einer ‚Potter' rufen würde. Langsam stieg er den Weg zum Schloss hoch. In der Eingangshalle angekommen, mischte er sich unter die Schüler und hörte mit, wie sie flüsterten: «Gott sei Dank ist Snape weg. Der Tränkelehrer jetzt, ist viel besser. Und nicht so furchtbar parteiisch!»

Sie hatten nicht Recht. Snape war nicht aus der Schule. Genau genommen stand er neben ihnen; Mr Snape. Dieser Gedanke ließ Harry so lange breit grinsen, bis er im Gryffindor – Turm Neville sah, der besorgt auf die Blätter des Briefes starrte. Hatte er etwa…? Neville hob den Kopf und bemerkte Harry. Schnell sprang er auf und kam auf ihn zu.

«Harry, du hast deinen Brief liegen lassen. Ich hab ihn wieder in den Umschlag gesteckt, OK?», erleichtert nickte Harry.

«Danke. Ich bin nicht scharf darauf, dass jeder meine Briefe liest.»

Offenbar hatte er dem anderen Gryffindor ein schlechtes Gewissen gemacht, denn er sagte hastig: «Ich hab' sie nicht gelesen, Ehrenwort!», beruhigend hob Harry die Arme.

«Das habe ich auch gar nicht gedacht.»

Damit nahm er den Umschlag und ging damit auf sein Zimmer zurück. Harry schloss die Vorhänge, schaffte mit einem Lumos – Zauber Licht und las weiter.

«Denn du bist mein Sohn, nicht James'. Das muss jetzt sehr schockierend wirken, aber in den folgenden Briefen wird alles erklärt, versprochen.

Doch davor möchte ich noch etwas klar stellen. Ich habe dich nicht so fies behandelt weil Lily dich mir vorenthalten hat, sondern einfach deswegen, da dann niemand auf die Idee kommen konnte, du wärst mit mir verwandt. Frag deine Freunde – denen du vertraust! –, sie werden es dir bestätigen: du siehst mir doch ein wenig ähnlich.

Wie Albus sagen würde, «Sei Dankbar dass du nicht die Nase geerbt hast.»Jetzt folgt hier der wahrheitsgemäße Bericht.

Severus Snape.»

Harry musste schlucken.

Das war also der Grund für Severus' ‚Hass' auf ihn gewesen. Er wollte ihn nur schützen… Zittrig öffnete Harry den Umschlag wieder und nahm die restlichen Bögen Papier heraus. Es waren sieben eng beschriebene Seiten.

«Das Erbe

Ich wurde in eine reinblütige Verwandtschaft hineingeboren, die die Tatsache, dass mein Vater keiner von ihnen war, anstößig fanden. Dementsprechend wurde ich auch behandelt: als wäre ich ein Schlammblut. Nun ja, ich war zwar eins, doch schon früh fiel mir die Erwiderung ein, ich wäre ein Halbblutprinz – Mutter hieß Prince mit Mädchennamen–, was sämtliche Kommentare erstickte.

Ich ‚genoss' eine gute, reinblütige Erziehung, was im Klartext hieß, mehr schwarzmagische Flüche mit 11 Jahren zu beherrschen als die Abschlussklasse in Hogwarts. In Hogwarts selbst, wurde ich Slytherin zugeteilt und verlor damit die Chance, ein ‚normales' Leben zu führen. Gleich am ersten Tag stieß ich mit der Gruppe um James Potter zusammen, die mich fortan mit Leidenschaft hassten. Aus dem Grund, dass ich gesagt hatte, Remus Lupins Hemd wäre schmutzig.

Jedenfalls bekriegten wir uns seitdem und spielten Streiche, weit jenseits der Gürtellinie. Ich entdeckte meine Leidenschaft für Tränke und die Freundschaft zu einem Gryffindor – Mädchen: Lily Evans, die mir nach einer Anrempelattacke (Vier gegen Einen) die Bücher aufhob und meinte, wenn ich Hilfe in Verwandlung bräuchte, sollte ich sie nur fragen. Was ich dann auch tat, als meine nachfolgenden Hausaufgaben sämtlich mit ‚Mies' benotet wurden.

Durch die Tatsache, dass ich ein Slytherin und sie in Gryffindor war, mussten wir das Ganze heimlich abhalten, was natürlich nur den Reiz des Verbotenen erhöhte.

Zu Anfang des zweiten Schuljahres – Lily hatte mich gerade noch über die Abschlussprüfungen gebracht – lernte ich Lucius Malfoy kennen, der eine Klasse über mir war. Wir wurden Freunde, doch seine Haltung gegenüber Schlammblüter, ließ mich kein Wort über meine Freundschaft zu Lily verlieren.

In der dritten Klasse schließlich, steckte mir Sirius Black zu, dass ich nur Lupin folgen müsste, um das Geheimnis seines monatlichen Verschwindens zu lösen. Natürlich folgte ich dem Hinweis und wäre auch prompt gestorben, wenn Potter mich nicht davon abgehalten hätte. Wir wurden zum Direktor gebracht und ich musste schwören, nie ein Wort über Lupins Werwolf – Dasein zu verlieren.

Im Anschluss sprach ich mich mit James aus, der zugab, beim ersten Treffen etwas zu extrem reagiert zu haben. Diese, ebenfalls heimliche Freundschaft wurde vertieft, als Lily und ich James zu den Nachhilfetreffen einluden – James war genauso unbegabt in Tränken wie Lily. Sie half mir in Verwandlung, ich den Beiden bei Zaubertränke und James revanchierte sich mit Verteidigung.

Nachts halfen wir uns gegenseitig unsere Noten zu verbessern und Tagsüber bekämpften wir uns nach wie vor verbissen. Wobei sich die Kämpfe eigentlich zwischen Black und mir abspielten, James und Lupin hielten sich eher im Hintergrund. Ich nehme heute an, James hatte Lupin von den nächtlichen Treffen erzählt.

Nach dem Abschluss verloren wir uns eine Zeit lang aus den Augen, und als ich sie wieder traf, war ich längst Todesser geworden. Was ich den beiden, die Auroren geworden waren, natürlich nicht erzählte.

Im Sommer nach dem Abschluss aus Hogwarts studierte ich an der Universität Zaubertränke und traf auch Lucius wieder, der schon ein Jahr vor mir die Schule verlassen hatte. Er ‚stellte' mich Voldemort ‚vor', der damals noch nicht sehr schlangenartig aussah. Ich schloss mich ihm an und wurde Todesser.

Als Beweis meiner Treue verlangte er von mir, ein Gift herzustellen, das zwei Tage lang unter Schmerzen den Tod brachte. Dumm wie ich war, tat ich was er verlangte und stieg zu seinem persönlichen ‚Giftschränkchen' auf, wie mich die anderen Todesser einmal nannten.

Nach über einem Jahr wiederholter Giftlieferungen schließlich, verlangte er von mir den Mord an einer Zaubererfamilie. Ich tat es. In den Monaten danach tötete und folterte ich noch viele Familien und allmählich ging mir auf WEM ich mich da so leichtsinnig angeschlossen hatte. Ich begann nach einem Ausweg zu suchen.

Drei Jahre nach meinem Abschluss und Zwei nachdem ich Todesser geworden war, traf ich James und Lily wieder. Sie waren beide Auroren und hatten 2 ½ Jahre nach Hogwarts geheiratet. Ich traf mich öfters mit ihnen und langsam erzählten sie mir von dem Orden, dem sie sich angeschlossen hatten: Dem Orden des Phönix.

Ich erfuhr auch, dass sie zu wenig Informationen hatten um Voldemorts Pläne wirkungsvoll zu verhindern. So entschloss ich mich, sie ihnen zu liefern.

Doch zuerst musste ich einen Plan entwerfen, wie ich in Dumbledores, der den Orden führte, Nähe kommen würde, ohne Voldemorts Zweifel zu wecken. Denn er hatte seine Spione wirklich überall. Also sagte ich ihm – nach ein paar Crucios wegen unerlaubtem Sprechens – dass Dumbledore mir den Posten als Tränkelehrer angeboten hätte. So würde ich für den Lord spionieren können. Voldemort glaubte mir und ich konnte nach Hogwarts reisen.

Dumbledore, den ich um ein Gespräch gebeten hatte, empfing mich in seinem Büro. Ohne Umschweife erklärte ich ihm den Grund meines Besuches. Dass ich für ihn und den Orden spionieren wollte, da ich meinen Fehler eingesehen hätte.

Er war zuerst sehr erstaunt über meine Geschichte und erbat sich Zeit um zu überlegen. Ich sagte ihm auch, dass ich Voldemort erzählt hatte, er würde mir einen Posten als Lehrer anbieten damit ich für den Lord spionieren konnte. Nach einigen Tagen rief mich eine Eule wieder zum Schulleiter.

Er sagte mir, dass ich spionieren und lehren könnte. Unter einer Bedingung: ich sollte einen Unbrechbaren Schwur leisten, dass ich niemals gegen seine Befehle handeln könnte. Ich schwor also.

An diesem Abend lud ich James und Lily in die ‚Drei Besen' ein, um zu feiern. James ging bald nach Hause – er hatte am nächsten Tag Dienst im Ministerium – doch Lily blieb noch. Wir tranken weiter und viel zu viel. So viel, dass die Wirtin uns ein Zimmer anbot, was wir auch annahmen. Dort schliefen wir miteinander.

Der nächste Morgen war verkatert und extremst peinlich. Wir einigten uns darauf, James nichts zu sagen. Ich sah sie die nächsten zwei Monate nicht – Voldemort, Dumbledore und meine eigene Scham hielten mich davon ab – bis sie mir einen Brief schickte, sie in den ‚Drei Besen' zu treffen.

Lily brachte James nicht mit und das machte mich vorsichtig. Ich begrüßte sie wie immer und fragte dann nach dem Grund. Sie sah mir in die Augen und sagte klar und deutlich: ‚Ich bin schwanger.', ich konnte sie nur anstarren.

‚Ich weiß sicher, dass es nicht von James ist. Es ist deins.', ich konnte es nicht glauben und sah sie noch immer wortlos an. Wieder setzte sie an zu sprechen:‚Du darfst es einmal sehen, denn ich werde es nicht abtreiben, egal wie ähnlich es dir sehen wird.' Dann stand sie auf und ging.

Ich dagegen saß noch eine Stunde auf dem Stuhl und dachte darüber nach, WAS das alles ändern würde. Nachdem ich wieder klar denken konnte, ging ich zu Dumbledore und erzählte ihm davon. Er war natürlich geschockt und riet mir auch, Niemandem zu sagen, wer der Vater war. So wurde es ein Geheimnis zwischen uns Dreien.

Sieben Monate später gebar Lily einen Sohn, der James wie aus dem Gesicht geschnitten schien. Tatsächlich jedoch hatte uns ein Muggel einmal als Brüder – mit der Nase von nur einem Elternteil – eingeschätzt. Er und Lily feierten im großen Stil mit ihren Freunden, doch da diese die Freundschaft zu mir nicht kannten, wurde ich einen Tag später eingeladen. Dort sah ich meinen Sohn.

Lily sagte: ‚Ich werde ihn Harry James nennen.', doch sie gab mir die Geburtsurkunde auf der nur der Vorname stand, ‚Du kannst dir einen Namen aussuchen und ihm diese Urkunde geben, sollten wir beide sterben. Trotzdem wird er solange wir leben nicht erfahren wer sein Vater ist.'

Ich füllte die Urkunde an Ort und Stelle aus und nahm sie mit. Ich traf die zwei nicht wieder und als ich von ihrem Tod erfuhr, wollte ich schon meinen Sohn offiziell anerkennen, jedoch hielt mich Dumbledore davon ab.

‚Das würde ihn nur noch mehr gefährden, als ohnehin schon. Harry wird bei der Schwester von Lily aufwachsen.'

Ich kannte Petunia, einmal lud mich Lily in den Ferien zu ihr ein, sie war eine zaubereiverachtende alte Kröte und das sagte ich ihm auch. Doch Dumbledore bestand auf seinem Standpunkt und schließlich gab ich nach.

Zehn Jahre lang lehrte ich in Hogwarts Zaubertränke und musste mir eine Maske aneignen, die mich schützte. Denn ein Muggel hatte mich bei einem Überfall von Todessern erkannt und die Vergiss-mich – Zauberer vom Ministerium klagten mich an. Dumbledore musste unter Veritaserum schwören, dass ich sein Spion war und treu hinter ihm stand. Was schon allein durch den Schwur gewährleistet war, von dem er nichts sagte. Bis heute weis ich nicht, wie er das Serum überwand.

Trotz dessen akzeptierte mich die Zauberergesellschaft nicht und meine Maske nahm immer festere Formen an, verdrängte schließlich fast den ursprünglichen Severus Snape. Dann, nach zehn Jahren, kam mein Sohn an die Schule und wurde, zu meinem Schock nach Gryffindor geschickt. Er sah mir nicht sehr ähnlich, doch bei sehr genauem Betrachten könnte es doch auffallen.

So entschied ich, zu seinem Schutz, niemals ein gutes Haar an ihm zu lassen. Das funktionierte auch so lange recht passabel, bis er anfing, nach dem Stein der Weisen zu suchen, der in Hogwarts versteckt war und von mir persönlich mit einem Gifträtsel gesichert wurde. Abgesehen davon, hatte er anscheinend James' Talent – weis Gott wie – bekommen, auf dem Besen fast in den Tod zu stürzen. Bei jedem Quidditsch – Spiel ist mir öfters das Herz stehen geblieben, als bei den Aufträgen Voldemorts.

Doch er fand den Stein der Weisen, und ich machte mir fürchterliche Vorwürfe als er im Krankenflügel lag, warum ich das Gifträtsel nicht schwerer gestaltet hatte. Er überlebte es, wie so vieles noch. Jedoch erzählte er dem Direktor – der es mir anschließend sagte –, dass er fast nach Slytherin gekommen wäre. Ich war irgendwie froh, dass er nicht alles von Lily geerbt hatte, sie besaß einen Sturschädel, gegen den hat ein Golem eine weiche Birne.

Im zweiten Jahr, wurde er dabei erwischt, die Schrift im Gang gemalt zu haben, und zum ersten Mal versuchte ich in seiner Gegenwart seinen Hals zu retten. Das Gesicht meines Sohnes hat mir dennoch fast das Herz gebrochen.

Im Dritten kam sein gottverdammter Pate aus dem Gefängnis, wo ich ihn fest verschlossen wähnte. Er folgte dem Köter in einer VOLLMONDNACHT in die Heulende Hütte und natürlich hatte Lupin seinen Trank nicht genommen. Ich musste die drei schützen und hatte gleichzeitig furchtbare Angst um meinen Sohn, der links hinter mir stand und war doch froh, ihm einmal nah zu sein, ohne dass er mich mit so hasserfüllten Augen ansah. Lilys Augen. Es ging noch mal gut, doch Black entkam natürlich.

In seinem vierten Jahr nahm er am Trimagischen Turnier teil – blieb mir denn auch nichts erspart? –, musste gegen den Drachen kämpfen, ertrank fast im See und sah Voldemort auferstehen. Damit ging die Zeit meiner Spionage weiter. Ich konnte ihn nicht mehr so gut schützen, doch Dumbledore verlangte von mir, ihm Okklumentik zu lehren.

Ein einziges Mal drang er in meinen Kopf ein: der Tag bevor Black mich auflaufen ließ. Ab diesem Tag sah er mich nicht mehr so hasserfüllt an, sondern eher verständig. Das gab mir zu denken und ich bespitzelte seine Ziehfamilie während der Osterferien. Petunia und ihr Mann, samt fettem Sohn, zeigten mir, dass er kein so tolles Leben haben konnte, wie Dumbledore mir immer gesagt hatte. Ich überzeugte die Dursleys, ihn in dem ungebrauchten Zimmer wohnen zu lassen.»

Sein Vater hatte dafür gesorgt, dass er in dem Zimmer schlafen konnte, nicht Dumbledore? Aber warum hatte der es ihm so gesagt?

Hätte ich es ihm denn geglaubt, würde er mir die Wahrheit erzählt haben? Wahrscheinlich nicht…

Harry musste seufzen.

Anscheinend hatte es sein Vater auch nicht sehr einfach gehabt. Aber mit der besten Freundin zu schlafen… Warum hat Mutter ihn nicht als Vater bekannt gegeben? Nur weil sie mit James verheiratet war?

Harry sah von den Blättern auf.

Würde Sirius ihn wohl noch immer so beschützen wollen, wüsste er WER sein Vater wirklich gewesen war?

Er stopfte die acht Blätter in den Umschlag, legte sie auf sein Nachttischkästchen, drehte sich auf den Rücken und schlief sofort ein.

* * *

Artorius Rex  
Dankeschön! Nun, Severus hat sich Harry ja nicht angenommen. Er hat genau das getan, was in den Büchern passiert ist (bis auf das, was ich im ersten Kap ausgenommen hab). Somit ist DH nicht-existent.  
Und, wie du hier siehst, ist 'Das Testament' noch nicht fertig. Es kommen noch drei Kapitel. Also wird noch einiges geklärt werden. Ich hoffe, du wirst noch ein Review schreiben? dackelblick 

Reinadoreen  
Wie du hier gelesen hast, versteht Harry seinen Vater nun viel besser. Allerdings muss das Ende des Briefes noch bis zum nächsten Kapitel warten grins Ich hoffe, wir lesen uns noch einmal?

R&R

Dreamdance


	3. Das Erbe 2

Warnings: AU, Spoiler HBP

Beta: Nici Black

Dislclaimer: Alles --> Rowling, Idee --> Meine

A/N: So... Dieses Kap behandelt u. a. HBP, aber ich glaube dass Dumbledore Snape einen Befehl gegeben hat, und hier wird das besser ausgehen! Damit wird es noch mehr AU als es ohnehin schon ist.

* * *

**Kapitel 3: Das Erbe 2**

Am nächsten Morgen wachte Harry um fünf Uhr auf und konnte einfach nicht mehr einschlafen. Also beschloss er etwas Nützliches zu tun – zu lesen. Er öffnete den Umschlag und holte die letzten vier Blätter hervor.

«Ich überzeugte die Dursleys, ihn in dem ungebrauchten Zimmer wohnen zu lassen. Doch noch immer durfte mein Sohn nicht von mir erfahren, deshalb sagte Dumbledore, er hätte mit den Dursleys gesprochen.

Das fünfte Jahr meines Sohnes begann und noch in den Ferien musste ich Narcissa Malfoy einen Unbrechbaren Schwur schwören, ihren Sohn zu beschützen. Dumbledore war sehr besorgt, dass Voldemort auch nicht davor zurückschreckte, Kinder zu Mördern zu machen. Deshalb schmiedete er einen Plan, mich tiefer in die Reihen Voldemorts zu bringen, noch detailliertere Informationen zu bekommen. Eigentlich sah er vor, Dumbledore zu töten, wäre es nötig, doch in der Sekunde die mir Zeit blieb, schockte ich ihn nur. Zusätzlich lief Lucius Malfoy auf unsere Seite über – wie sich Dumbledore seine Loyalität verschaffte weis ich nicht, doch wahrscheinlich auch über den Unbrechbaren.

Bei Voldemort entschuldigte ich Dumbledores Überleben damit, dass er die Brüstung hinuntergefallen war, und ich davon ausgehen konnte, dass er auf dem Boden zerbrechen würde. Doch der Zauber gegen Selbstmörder verhinderte dies, von dem ich nichts wusste – angeblich. Zwar wurde ich trotzdem einige Male vom Crucio getroffen, hatte aber zwei Fliegen mit einer Klappe geschlagen: Dumbledore lebte und ich und Lucius konnten bessere Informationen liefern.

Im nächsten halben Jahr sah ich meinen Sohn nicht, doch konnte ich viele Hinweise zu den restlichen Horkruxen liefern, die alle vom Orden unschädlich gemacht wurden. Kurz nach Ostern wurde die Schlacht dann geschlagen.

Ich tötete so viele Todesser von hinten wie möglich – ebenso wie Lucius – bis mich Rodolphus Lestrange entdeckte. Gemeinsam mit Lucius rannte ich zu den Angreifern hinüber und streifte dabei Umhang und Maske ab, das verabredete Zeichen.

Als Voldemort schließlich tot war und das Mal vollständig verschwand, kehrte ich nach Hogwarts zurück. Die meisten Schüler setzten ein Jahr aus und wiederholten die Klasse. Ich kann nur sagen, dass mein Sohn ebenfalls aussetzte.

Eine Woche vor Schulanfang wurde ich gefangen genommen und getötet.»

Damit endete das ‚Erbe', doch Harry konnte die restlichen zwei Seiten noch nicht lesen, er weinte.

Um seinen Vater, den er gehasst hatte, weil er angeblich wieder zu Voldemort übergelaufen war. Um seine Kindheit, die er mit ihm hätte leben können, wenn Dumbledore nicht darauf bestanden hätte, ihn zu den Dursleys zu schicken.

Er weinte und konnte wieder nicht aufhören. Schließlich, zwei Stunden später, fand ihn Neville verheult in seinem Bett sitzend.

«Was ist denn los Harry? Gestern rennst du aus dem Gemeinschaftsraum und jetzt weinst du. Du kannst es mir erzählen, ich schwöre es niemandem zu sagen!»

Harry blickte in das erwartungsvolle Gesicht. Schließlich fragte er leise: «Sehe ich Severus Snape ähnlich, Neville? Bitte sei ehrlich.»

Neville, der vollkommen baff war, musterte ihn lange und ausgiebig. Dann sah er ihm wieder in die Augen. Angst, jemand im Schlafsaal könnte sie hören, mussten sie nicht haben, Dean und Seamus waren beide tot.

«Weist du, ein bisschen schon. Vor allem seit der Schlacht, fällt mir das immer wieder auf. Du hast seine Wangenknochen und den Mund.­», dann lächelte er, «Sei dankbar, dass du nicht die Nase hast, egal wie ähnlich du ihm bist.»

Harry senkte die Augen. Neville, der das falsch interpretierte, fragte besorgt: «Habe ich etwas Falsches gesagt?»

«Nein. Bitte versprich mir, das was du jetzt hörst niemals niemandem zu sagen.» ,fest sah Harry ihm in die Augen. Die Formulierung ‚Niemals niemandem' benutzen sie nur dann, wenn es auch wirklich so gemeint war. Dem entsprechend ernst sah ihn Neville an.

«Ich verspreche es niemals niemandem zu sagen.»

«Severus ist mein Vater.»

Kurz runzelte sein Gegenüber die Stirn ob des Vornamens, doch dann klappte ihm die Kinnlade auf. Als er sich von dem Schock wieder erholt hatte, musterte er Harry noch einmal und sagte dann: «Wie?», Harry war ihm unendlich dankbar, dass er nichts in die Richtung ‚Was, DER ist dein Vater?' schrie.

«Sie waren befreundet und haben sich betrunken. In der Nacht.», das reichte Neville, er fragte nicht weiter.

«Willst du deinen Namen ändern?», lächelnd blickte er ihn an.

«Ja. Nach dem Abschluss. Mit Hilfe von Lucius Malfoy, dass sich nicht sofort die Presse darauf stürzt.», nachdenklich nickte der andere.

«Das ist eine gute Idee. Rita Kimmkorn würde es ausschlachten.», dann verzog sich sein Gesicht, «Nur schade, dass du es nicht bei deiner Abschlussrede erwähnst. Die Gesichter würde ich schon gerne sehen.»

Harry musste lachen. Ja, das wäre das Bild des Jahrhunderts.

«Ich habe von McGonagall gehört, dass du heute noch entschuldigt bist. Ruh' dich also aus.», damit verließ er den Schlafsaal.

Ausruhen… Nein, noch nicht. Er musste die letzten Seiten lesen, sonst hatte er keine Gewissheit. Harry zog die zwei übrigen Blätter aus dem Umschlag.

«Geliebter Harry,

ich hoffe, dass du bis hierher gekommen bist.

Ich muss zugeben, mein Leben ist nicht gerade ein Musterbeispiel, doch du hältst ja auch nicht sehr viel von Regeln, nicht wahr?

Was durch diesen, magisch geschriebenen, Bericht nicht wirklich durchgekommen ist, schon in der Nacht von Lily und James Tod habe ich verzweifelt versucht, dich zu mir zu holen. Doch Dumbledore ließ es nicht zu. Dieser Mann ist der manipulativste Bastard der mir je untergekommen ist, Voldemort mal ausgenommen.

Dennoch gibt es keine Entschuldigung für mein Verhalten dir gegenüber. Ich habe gesehen, wie er dich um den Finger gewickelt hat und konnte doch nichts dagegen tun. Meine Hoffnung ist, dass du im eine reinwürgst, wie ich es nicht konnte. Schließlich bist du genauso Slytherin wie Gryffindor, nutz' das endlich!

Weiter hoffe ich, dass du mal dein vorhandenes Wissen in Tränke nutzt. Ich weis, du kannst das. Schließlich habe ich deine Aufsätze nicht einfach so um zwei Noten herabgesetzt. Seit der ersten Klasse.

Solltest du den Namen Potter ablegen, wird das Potter'sche Vermögen gepfändet. Deshalb habe ich dir meines überschrieben. Ich kann mir nur wünschen, dass du meinen Namen annimmst, doch er ist nicht mehr sehr geachtet; auf keiner Seite. Dein vollständiger Name, nach der Urkunde von Lily lautet: Harry Onyren Snape.

Noch eins habe ich zu sagen: Solltest du ihn doch ändern wollen, Lucius' Brief enthält die notwendigen Anweisungen für einen geheimen Namensaustausch. Ich vertraue ihm soweit, dass er die Klappe halten wird, was das angeht. Außerdem sind die Grundstücke ebenfalls einen Batzen Geld wert.

Doch ich nehme an, dass du nach Godric's Hollow ziehen möchtest.

Ich habe dich geliebt, doch niemals durfte ich dich Sohn nennen.

In Liebe,

Severus

P.S.: Hol' dir den Siegelring von Dumbledore, dann wird es niemals rechtliche Probleme geben.»

Auf dem zweiten Blatt stand die Urkunde.

Geburtsurkunde von St. Mungos

Betreuende Heilerin: Maria Taref

Mutter: Lily Potter

Vater: Severus Snape

Geschlecht des Kindes: männlich

Name: Harry Onyren Snape

Unterzeichnet: Maria Taref

Harry sah auf die beiden Blätter und konnte es doch nicht glauben. Er hatte eine Familie gehabt, sogar einen lebendigen Vater. Bis vor zwei Wochen. Er hätte bei ihm leben können und wäre geliebt worden, daran ließen die Briefe keinen Zweifel.

Nur wegen Dumbledore war ihm das alles vorenthalten worden! Harrys Hass, der durch den letzten Kampf betäubt wurde, erwachte wieder.

Dumbledore!

Wegen ihm war Sirius tot. Wegen ihm war sein leiblicher Vater tot.

Das Bett bebte und die Vorhänge flatterten wild in den Raum hinein, als würde ein Wind sie streifen.

Dumbledore!

Doch halt. Er durfte seine Wut nicht frei lassen. Tom wurde dadurch zu Voldemort. Er hatte den Bruder seines Zauberstabes, er konnte ebenfalls ein solcher Irre werden. Aber er brauchte einen Vertrauten. Allein würde er diesem Druck, ein ganzes Schuljahr unter Dumbledore zu leben, nicht stand halten.

Toch, toch.

Neville steckte den Kopf durch die Tür herein.

«Kann ich reinkommen? Ich will dich nicht stören, aber du hast seit gestern nichts gegessen.»

Ja… Er vertraute Neville. Noch dazu wusste er, wer sein Vater gewesen war. Ihm konnte er es sagen.

So erzählte Harry Neville während des Mittagessens die Kurzfassung. Er teilte seinen Zorn. Und er erklärte sich bereit, Harry sämtliches Wissen über Kräuter beizubringen um ihn zu einem Tränkestudium zuzulassen.

An diesem Abend musste Harry dennoch etwas erledigen. Zuerst holte er den Ring seines Vaters ab. Und zwar nicht die Kopie, wie Dumbledore wollte, sondern den Echten. Dumbledore fand das gar nicht toll.

Dann flohte er zu Lucius Malfoy, der ihn mit den Worten, «Ich habe sie schon erwartet, Mr Potter.», begrüßte.

Tatsächlich hatte sein Vater Lucius beschrieben, wie er sich die Änderung vorstellte. So gab es keinerlei Probleme.

Am Tag seines Abschlusses überreichte Dumbledore mit gezwungenem Lächeln Harry seine Urkunde. Er hatte in Tränke und Kräuterkunde ein Ohnegleichen mit Auszeichnung. Dumbledore bat ihn am Ende der Verleihung um eine Unterredung.

«Was wollen sie studieren, Mr Potter?»

Doch Harry sah ihn eiskalt an und sagte: «Mr Potter ist tot. Aber ich werde Zaubertränke studieren, wie mein Vater.»

Damit ließ er einen totenbleichen Dumbledore stehen.

In der folgenden Woche ließ er im Klitterer eine Anzeige schalten.

«Mr Harry James Potter hat eine Namensänderung zu Mr Harry Onyren Snape beantragen lassen.»

Weder Dumbledore noch der breite Mob der Bevölkerung bekam das mit, doch es reichte um sich in der Universität, die Harry mit Kusshand angenommen hatte, mit ‚Mr Snape' anreden zu lassen.

* * *

Artorius Rex  
Severus ist zwar reinblütig erzogen worden, doch ist er schon früh als Schlammblut beschimpft worden (Kapitel 2). Er wollte Macht, um zurückzuschlagen, all jene zu bestrafen, die ihn so schlimm behandelt haben. 

Reinadoreen  
Es stimmt, das Erbe ist nicht persönlich geschrieben, es wurde magisch aufgezeichnet, etwas das viele Reinblüter oder deren Nachkommen haben (bei mir, zumindest. Grins) Außerdem war dann ja noch der Brief. Ich denke, der verdeutlicht doch Severus' wahre Haltung Harry gegen über.

R&R

Dreamdance


	4. Epilog oder Professor Snape

Warnings: AU, Spoiler HBP

Beta: Nici Black

Dislclaimer: Alles --> Rowling, Idee --> Meine

A/N: Tja, das ist nun das letzte Kapitel von 'Testament'. Ich hoffe euch hat diese kurze FF gefallen. Zumindest von den zwei Reviewern weis ich es... Ich möchte hiermit Rainadoreen und Artorius Rex danken: Ohne Euch hätte ich nach 'Testament' wohl kaum noch etwas anderes auf hochgeladen. Danke, danke für eure Reviews.

Unglücklicherweise hat FF.de allerdings den Service, alle Hits anzuzeigen. Und somit bin ich von denen enttäuscht, denen ich die 900 (!) Hits zu verdanken habe, und von denen sich offensichtlich keiner gemeldet hat.

Doch da mir zumindest zwei Leute freundlicherweise ihre Meinungen geschrieben haben, wird in den nächsten Wochen meine nächste FF hier auch hochgeladen. 'Leere?' hat 15 Kapitel, die hoffentlich von euch kommentiert werden.

Somit ist zu sagen: Viel Spaß mit dem letzten Kap und hoffentlich bis nächsten Sonntag!

* * *

**Kapitel 4: Epilog oder Professor Snape**

Drei Jahre waren seit seinem Hogwartsabschluss vergangen und Harry hatte nun auch die Universität beendigt. In seinem Kursus in Tränke war er der Kursbeste gewesen, was ihm ein Lobesschreiben erster Klasse des Universitätsdirektors einbrachte.

Doch am Anfang war es hart gewesen. Jeder hatte bei dem Namen ‚Snape' sofort an seinen Vater gedacht und ihn damit entweder gehasst oder Höchstleistungen von ihm erwartet. Es war schon echt schwer, so einen berühmten Vater zu haben.

Noch schlimmer jedoch, waren die Reporter, die, als herausgekommen war, dass er Harry Potter geheißen hatte, ihn ständig umzingelten und wissen wollten: ‚Warum haben sie sich nach dem Spion benannt?'

In der Regel gab er keine Antworten, sondern ein gemurmeltes ‚Impedimenta' reichte. Trotzdem hatte er seinen Wunsch wahr gemacht und war Meister der Zaubertränke geworden. Im Laufe der drei Jahre bemerkte er an seinen Bewertungen, dass sein Vater wohl doch keinen Scherz gemacht hatte, als er schrieb, er hätte seine Noten heruntergesetzt.

Gestern hatte er ein Schreiben nach Hogwarts geschickt, eine Bewerbung als Zaubertränkeprofessor. Mal sehen ob er zu einem Gespräch eingeladen wurde. Und das war so gut wie sicher.

Seit Dumbledore nicht mehr Direktor war, ging die Schule toleranter mit den schwarzmagischen Fächern um; hatte sogar eigens ein Fach dafür eingerichtet. Was allerdings auch kein Wunder darstellte, angesichts des Schulleiters: Draco Malfoy.

Der hatte es tatsächlich geschafft, aus den Todesserkreisen herauszukommen und Verteidigung zu lehren. Vor einem Jahr wurde er dann zum Schulleiter gewählt. Zum Jüngsten in der ‚Geschichte Hogwarts'.

«Huhu!», Hedwig kündigte sich an und landete holprig auf Harrys Schulter.

«Na, mein Mädchen. Du wirst auch alt», als die Schleiereule protestierend das Gefieder aufplusterte, musste Harry lachen, «Dann lass' mich mal sehen, was der gute Draco so schreibt», er band das Pergament vom Bein der Eule und entfaltete es.

«Mr Snape,

ich lade Sie zu einem Vorstellungsgespräch in Hogwarts anlässlich ihrer Bewerbung ein.

Draco Malfoy,

Direktor von Hogwarts»

Nicht nur die Fächer hatten sich geändert. Zu Anfang des Schuljahres, nach endlosem Papierkrieg saß Harry in der Großen Halle und beobachtete die Schüler.

Nichts hatte sich verändert. Noch immer ratschten die Schüler, schrieen durcheinander und machten im Gesamten einen unglaublichen Lärm. Rein gar nichts hatte sich gerändert.

«Willkommen in Hogwarts», Draco hatte die Rasselbande doch tatsächlich unter Kontrolle, dachte sich Harry amüsiert und funkelte in die Menge, «Wie immer ist eine lange und ermüdende Rede zu halten. Die, mit einer Ausnahme, auf das Ende des Bankettes verschoben wird», sofort waren Flüstereien ausgebrochen, als der Direktor diese eindeutige Traditionsbrechung verkündete.

«Zuerst die Ausnahme. Ich heiße Professor Snape herzlich willkommen als unseren neuen Tränkemeister!», Harry stand kurz auf, verbeugte sich in Richtung der Schüler und registrierte das Geflüster der jetzigen Siebtklässer sofort, «Doch nun, Guten Appetit!»

Damit wurde das Essen eröffnet und alle Lehrer waren aus den Köpfen der Schüler verschwunden. Draco neigte sich zu ihm hinüber.

«Hast du die Siebtklässler bemerkt?», sie hatten sich geeinigt, die Vergangenheit ruhen zu lassen. Harry nickte.

«Sofort, als du meinen Namen gesagt hast, fingen sie an zu flüstern»

«Sie haben sich erinnert», stimmte der Schulleiter ihm zu, «Aber nicht an Professor Snape, sondern an Harry Potter», hintergründig lächelte Harry.

«Sie waren damals in der Vierten, als ich meinen Abschluss gemacht habe. Sie dürften sich erinnern. Das wird ein interessanter Anfang»

Diesmal nickte Draco, und deutete noch auf zwei Schüler, an den verschiedenen Enden der Halle saßen, «Diese Zwei da, auf die musst du aufpassen»

Breit grinsend antwortete Harry: «Die erinnern mich auch so sehr an uns»

Ihr Gelächter tönte durch die Halle, und bezeichnete Schüler waren sich ausnahmsweise sofort einig: der Schulleiter und der neue Lehrer hatten etwas gegen sie ausgeheckt.

* * *

A/N:  
Reinadoreen Danke, noch mal, dass du mir diese Reviews geschrieben hast! Ich hoffe, wir lesen noch später voneinander. 'Drück dich' 

R&R

Dreamdance


End file.
